


In My Clothes

by Kendal_Lynne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, Domestic Things, Fluff, M/M, hand-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_Lynne/pseuds/Kendal_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff fic filling the gap between 4x10 and 4x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Clothes

Mickey is brushing his teeth in the bathroom sink of the Gallagher house when he hears a squeak in the floorboard. He looks up and sees Ian leaning against the door-jam through the mirror’s reflection. 

They're both stripped down to boxers and tshirts.

“You look good in my clothes” Ian tells him with a smirk.

Mickey fights back a grin as he spits toothpaste into the sink.

“Beats going back to my place every other day for more shit” Mickey says, shrugging.

“And, you like wearing my clothes too. Admit it.”

Ian comes up behind him, attempting to tickle Mickey’s sensitive sides.

Mickey pretends to try and squirm away from Ian’s touch, but isn’t nearly as convincing as he thinks. 

“Fuck off, just because you have a hard-on for me in your clothes doesn’t me I do too.”

Ian reaches around and cups Mickey’s dick.

“Hmm, you’re right. It’s more of a semi,” Ian says, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Screw you” Mickey says quietly, biting his lip “You gonna do something about it or you wanna keep talkin?”

Ian slides his hand inside Mickey’s boxers and squeezes him at the base of the dick. 

“Door’s open” Mickey gets out as Ian starts pumping him.

“You want me to stop?” Ian challenges.

Mickey shakes his head, rolling his hips up in encouragement. 

“Good, cause I wasn’t gonna.”

Ian presses his free hand against Mickey’s stomach, holding the smaller boy against him firmly as he presses his own hardness against his ass. 

“I bet you’d let me do whatever I wanted right now, wouldn’t you?” Ian purrs into his ear “You’d let me bend you over this sink and fuck you hard, not giving a shit who walked by and saw. Because we both know that deep down you want to everyone to know what a good little cock-slut Mickey Milkovich is.”

“Fuck” Mickey mutters, winding his hand up into Ian’s hair and tugging on it until Ian moved his head to kiss him.

Within minutes Mickey begins panting into Ian’s mouth as he climbs towards his release.

“Don’t stop,” he begs, too far gone to care about sounding like a bitch, “Ian…Ian—“

With that, Mickey comes hard into Ian’s palm that continues stroking his through his orgasm.

Mickey gasps against Ian's mouth as his cock becomes over sensitive. 

“OH GOD. I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING. SORRY!!!” Debbie blurts out as she runs back towards her bedroom and slams the door shut.

“Oops” Ian chuckles against Mickey’s neck.

“Yeah, oops” Mickey says, too blissed out to care, “Now can you please shut the fucking door so I can suck your dick in peace?” 

 

Afterwards, Ian throws himself onto his twin bed, perfectly relaxed.

“That was awesome,” he says.

“Shut up, your brothers are sleeping” Mickey scolds as he settles down on the floor.

“What are you doing down there?” Ian asks, lowering his voice.

“Trying to get comfortable, what does it look like?” Mickey asks.

Ian extends his arm over the side of the bed, running his fingers across the other boy’s calf.

“Come sleep with me” he says.

“Can’t. We’re not alone,” Mickey tells him.

“Liam is three and Carl doesn’t care. No one in this house does. And they’ve already figured out we’re not just friends. Mostly because there’s no scenario where you and I are friends and aren’t fucking. So just, get up here.”

“Fine, but only because my back fucking kills” Mickey says.

“And also, you like to cuddle” Ian teases.

Ian moves back against the wall, giving Mickey room. 

“Your words, not mine, man” Mickey says, climbing onto the bed and sinking back into Ian’s warmth.

“See, it’s not so bad, is it?” Ian asks.

“I’ll let you know in the morning” Mickey tells him.

“Hey, thanks for being my date to Frank and Sheila’s wedding” Ian says, nuzzling his face against the back of his neck.

“I don’t know what that shit-show was, but it wasn’t a wedding” Mickey says.

“Still…thank you. And thank you for not shooting Kev.”

“Yeah, well thank you for not stabbing Kenyatta in the neck” Mickey says.

It feels like the right thing to say in the moment, but once the words are out, Mickey feels Ian tense behind him and instantly regrets it.

“That was…I don’t know what that was,” Ian confesses.

“You know we gotta talk about what’s been going on with you, right?” Mickey asks, his hands playing with Ian’s hands that are wrapped around his middle.

“I know, just not tonight, okay?” 

“But soon?” Mickey asks.

“Soon” Ian says. And Mickey, god help him, believes him.

“Think we’re getting a little better at this communication thing, huh?” Mickey says.

“Almost like a real couple” Ian says.

They fall into a comfortable silence, their breathing syncing together.

"Ian?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, Mick?"

“Thank you for taking me back” Mickey whispers.

“Thank you for bringing me home” Ian responds.


End file.
